Beranabus
The DemonataEdit Beranabus is a magician, much more powerful than a mage, part demon, and has devoted his life to capturing the missing pieces of the Kah-Gash and uniting them to destroy the entire Demonata's universe. Demon ThiefEdit In Demon Thief, Beranabus meets a boy named Kernel Fleck. Kernel followed Beranabus and the Disciples through the window that they had created to ask them to help find his brother, Art. But throughout the book, Kernel finds out that he can create windows by the patches of light that he has been able to see for his entire life. Beranabus tells Kernel that he cannot run off and help find a baby, that there are more important things to worry about, and that he is probably dead anyway. Not believing Beranabus, Kernel decides to tag along, hoping that they might run into his little brother. As the book continues, Art Kernel's "brother", is found out to actually be Artery, one of Lord Loss' familiars. Though most about his past is unknown, he claims that a demon universe featuring a waterfall of blood was a favorite place of his mother. He says that his mother was "not as such" a magician, and died after he was born. He has also shown contempt towards his father. He confesses that as a child, he felt confused and alone in the world. Slawter (book)Edit Beranabus does not appear in the book Slawter, but is mentioned by Shark. Bec (book)Edit Beranabus is shown at a younger age in the book Bec. At this point in his life, Beranabus is known only as Bran. He cannot speak very well or process right and wrong very easily. In Bec, there is a small rath that has been under the attack of demons for months. All other surrounding raths have been overthrown by the Demonata. After a particularly large fight with the demons, the rath is visited by Bran. Bran ran quickly to the front gate shouting, "Demons, Run fast!" and then plopped himself down in front of the gate. After the villagers are told by the Priestess, Bec, that he is no threat, they allow him in. He then tells them over and over, "Demons, Run Fast!" therefore being nicknamed: Run Fast. Bran then convinces the rath's king to let him bring a few warriors to help "fight demons": Bec, Goll, Connla and Fiachna. It turns out that Bran was leading them to a druid named Drust. Drust tells them that they must come with him and help him close the tunnel between worlds. They all agree to help him, for they know that the demons are getting stronger, and that if they don't close the tunnel, they will all surely die. Bran decides to tag along with them all, not really knowing what's going on. After a few days, "Run Fast" begins to grow close to Bec, and is always leaning against her, calling her "Flower". After many struggles with demons and an encounter with a Demon Master, Lord Loss, they finally make it to the tunnel. The opening is surrounded by demons! So Drust and Bec try to make as safe a shield as they can and storm the tunnel. In the process Goll is killed, and is figured that Connla is a traitor. In a daze, Drust grabs Bec and hurries to close the tunnel before they are all killed. But then Bran throws a knife into Drust's stomach, over-hearing the he was going to sacrifice Bec. Bec then is forced to sacrifice Drust to the tunnel to close it. As the tunnel closes, Bran runs out and Bec is then trapped as the cave closes around her. Beranabus screamed, "Bec!" the first name he has ever said. Blood Beast/Demon Apocalypse:Edit Throughout Blood Beast, Beranabus (in a way) stalks Grubbs, after hearing about the Grady curse and about the cave opening. Although no character makes any direct confrontation with him, Beranabus appears as a bum lurking around Carcerry Vale after Loch Gossel's death. After a confrontation with Grubbs, Beranabus is not seen until Grubbs boards a plane with Juni Swan. By this point Grubbs has already changed into a werewolf and has been told by Juni that he killed Ma and Pa Spleen. Disgusted with himself, he runs away with Juni. Soon after take-off, Grubbs learned that Juni had been working with Lord Loss the whole time, even at Slawter. Grubbs is almost killed by Lord Loss, when Beranabus rescues him from the plane by smashing a hole in the side of the plane. Beranabus then coaxes Grubbs to use his magic and fly out with him to safety. Beranabus takes him to a cave in the middle of a desert where he meets Kernel Fleck. From then on, Beranabus is then further educated about the cave, who opened it, and if Lord Loss was interested in using it. At the end of the book, Beranabus joins Grubbs, Kernel Fleck, Meera Flame and several other Disciples and attack the cave. But they never make it, and are almost killed by demons when Bec rises up from the cave(the same cave that she was imprisoned in 1600 years ago) and joins with Grubbs and Kernel to form: the Kah-Gash. They then, unknowingly, go back in time before the tunnel opened and defeat Lord Loss and his familiars by killing the key to the tunnel. At first they thought that it was Juni, but after killing her, they find out that the key, is actually: Bill-E. Before the tunnel completely opens, Beranabus and Grubbs see a pitch black "shadow" that they later find out is the "comander" of the demon apocalypse. After the tunnel is closed and the protective spells have been recast, Bec assumes the body of Bill-E and molds it into her original form, powers and all. At the end of the book, Beranabus takes Kernel and Grubbs back to the realm of the Demonata, to resume their demon killing and to learn of this shadow demon. Death's ShadowEdit In Death's Shadow, we learn about Beranabus's history. His mother mated with a Beranabus' father, who was a demon, and so she was banished to the Minotaur's labyrinth. There she gave birth before the Minotaur attacked and killed her. The Minotaur then rears the child, whom the mother called Beranabus before she died, as his own. Eventually, the Minotaur was killed by a man named Theseus. Beranabus was upset about the loss of his 'father' like figure. Theseus asked Beranabus to go with him, thinking that he was a victim of the Minotaur, but Beranabus was too distraught to realize that Theseus was talking to him. So Theseus left him behind without a second thought. Beranabus then decides that the labyrinth is no longer a comforting home anymore, and ventures off into the world to find more demon friends. Beranabus enjoyed watching demons kill but couldn't find his way to their world. So he spends the most part of his teen years trying to hunt down some passage into the Demonata's universe. After years of searching, he runs across a demon attack in a small village. After watching the demons kill a few by-standards, they escape through a window, and he follows. Beranabus then spends a good chunk of his life in the Demonata Universe, watching demons run freely, killing without a cause. Beranabus is mesmerized by death, because he doesn't really understand it. But after so many years of watching death, he comes to see that killing is not good, and that the demons should be stopped. So Beranabus leaves the demon universe in search of someone to help him learn more about these demons. Along the way, he would try saying words and names, including his own, to help him speak better. But as a young child, Beranabus was very scatterbrained, and couldn't pronounce much more than single-syllable words. As such, he couldn't say his own name very clearly, and could only manage 'Bran'. He then ends up going through the events in Bec and calls Bec "Flower". After seeing Bec swallowed up by the darkness of the cave, he becomes even more determined to destroy all demons. So he lives on, because of his newly found magician powers, by entering the Demonata's universe and growing up slaughtering demons. It says that eventually, he hunted his father/demon down and chopped off his head as a sort of a trophy. After that he would sometimes hold his fathers head, crying of both anger and sorrow. Wolf Island (book)Edit This books begins with Beranabus, Kernel, and Grubbs fighting a demon in the Demonata's universe. They have been hunting down and questioning demons about the intentions and where-abouts of The Shadow, whom they have named after his appearance. Beranabus then joins Shark, Meera, and Grubbs after they come through a window. They inform them that Dervish has had a heart attack and is in a hospital. Kernel then forms a window to the hospital and find Bec battling two demons. Beranabus steps up and wards off the demons and goes over to make sure Bec is alright (Beranabus as you know has a very deep bond to Bec). Later, on the roof of the hospital, Juni Swan/Nadia Moore is seen and they fight her until she runs off in to the Demonata's universe. It is then concluded that The Lambs were responsible for the attacks at Carcery Vale and possibly the hospital. Beranabus then leaves Grubbs, Meera, and Shark to find The Lambs and find out the meaning of all of the attacks. Dark CallingEdit In this book, Beranabus, Kernel, Grubbs and a few others are lead to a ship that has been attacked by demons. They then find Juni/Nadia on the bottom deck of the ship. She has a lodestone and has opened a window. After sacrificing a lesser demon to the lodestone, The Shadow appears and Beranabus unleashes his "demonic" side to send The Shadow back to the Demonata's universe, but is killed in the process. Hell's HeroesEdit Bec shows Grubbs a flashback of when he, Kernal Beranabus encountered Cretin, as a mean for persuading Grubbs not to slaughter all of the Demonata. AppearanceEdit Appearance-wise, he wears a very old suit with a flower in his button-hole (to remind him of Bec), and has dirty teeth, and wears no shoes (this is revealed to help the flow of magic through the body) leading to an overall very unkempt appearance. In his demon form he has large muscles on his arms and legs,tough,dark skin that closely resemble scales.He also has a 15 feet long tail with spikes poking out of it with several mouths full of sharp teeth and forked tongues,he has purplish,scaly skin,dark gray eyes(round like a fly's)with his mouth being three times the size of a humans head filled with fangs that look more like stalactites and stalagmites than teeth,and yellowish blood streaming from his nose. PersonalityEdit In his youth, Beranabus was scatterbrained and childish. He enjoyed watching demons kill humans and each other, not because he was evil, but because he didn't understand what was going on. His demon side made him literally bloodthirsty during his early years as he drank blood whilst living with the Minotaur. For many years he was unable to pronounce his name; the closest he could get to Beranabus was Bran. Therefore people called him Bran. His innocent and childish demeanour caused many people to take pity on him and some tried to raise him as their own, but since Beranabus loved to be on the move he always left people that could potentially become his adopted family. However when Beranabus met Bec MacConn he instantly fell in love with her and this allowed him to overcome his more demonic side and become as near to a human as a demon and human hybrid can get. Beranabus loved Bec so much that he killed Drust in order to stop him from sacrificing her, not understanding that there had to be a sacrifice in order to close the tunnel between universes. He called Bec, "Flower" as a sign of his love for her. It was because of Bec that Beranabus made a breakthrough on his scatterbrained childishness and matured into a mighty magician. After Bec died, Beranabus grew to loath the Demonata and devoted his life to defeating them. He was trained by the Old Creatures who also told him about the Kah Gash. Beranabus spent many centuries searching for the legendary weapon. He was a loner by nature, and originally preferred to fight the Demons by himself, but many mages and magicians followed him to help save mankind from the demonic creatures. Beranabus would sometimes take small groups of Disciples into the demon universe when he felt he needed them. Although he was very magically strong, Beranabus was often criticised by the Disciples for being cold and unfeeling, giving up humans in smaller battles for the search for the Kah-Gash. He was also criticised for being somewhat cruel in his methods for recruiting mages into the Disciples, and for keeping them in the group against their will. Kernel Fleck believed that, although some think that he didn't have feelings, he simply did a better job of hiding them than others. On rare occasions, Beranabus does risk his life to save a single individual as proven when he saved Sharmilla from falling into a moat of demon sharks. Beranabus was ecstatic when Bec returned from the dead and still loved her just as much as he had done when he was a child. Bec was one of the few people that Beranabus revealed his true feelings too. However at one point Beranabus said that he would, if he had to, kill Bec to stop her piece of the Kah Gash from falling into the hands of Lord Loss. Fortunately he didn't have to. Bec felt no resentment towards her old friend for suggesting to kill her as she was also afraid that it might be necessary. Just before he succumbed to the wounds inflicted by Death, Beranabus looked at Bec and said "Flower" showing his undying love for her. Beranabus possessed exceptional strength of character, managing to control his demon half for his entire life and was the only known spirit trapped inside Death that didn't lose his mind. However Kernel thought that he was getting dangerously close to insanity. His sheer willpower, along with his incredible magical abilities, made him one of the most dangerous enemies of the Demonata in human history. Powers and abilitiesEdit Because he was both a demon ''and ''a magician, Beranabus was one of the most, if not ''the ''most, powerful magicians in history. Thanks to his tremendous magical skill, Beranabus was able to survive among the Demonata for centuries. His abilities in combat were formidable and he was able to fight countless demons simultaniously, combat Lord Loss as an equal, and even hold his own against Death itself, albeit with help from his demon side. Beranabus was capable of flying without casting a spell. He was able to open windows between universes more quickly than mages such as Dervish but not as quickly as Kernel Fleck. Beranabus was also able to create magical barriers which he could hold up for a long period of time, as long as he had nothing else to focus on. In his youth, Beranabus had the ability to run extremely fast, earning him the name "Run Fast". He was also able to tame lesser demons such as Vein whom he treated like a dog rather than a vicious monster. Appearances Edit Demon Thief Bec (as Bran or Run Fast) Blood Beast Demon Apocalypse Death's Shadow (Technically died in this book) Wolf Island Dark Calling (Died in this book)